The Fallen
by Momonster
Summary: In the Wizarding World, very few things short of the Dark Arts could drive a Wizard to madness. He hoped, through his research, he could lessen the number of men who became part of the Fallen...by studying Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived.


Madness Born

Prologue

* * *

><p>Deep within the halls of a world the sun couldn't touch, a single man made his way down a plane of white.<p>

Placing each step before the other with distinction, a man dressed in dark blue robes quickly made his way through the hallway, decorated simply by doors on either side.

His job was a loathsome one to many, taking care of the cracked within their world, but he found peace within his workplace.

After all, Wizards went insane for few reasons. He could only hope his research helped stop others from descending to madness.

finally he paused, staring at room 276, the youngest of these poor wizardfolk yet the strongest; and of them all…the _saddest_ case he had ever recorded.

26 year old Harry Potter.

Son of James and Lily Potter; Married to socially and divorced from Ginny Weasley; Father of five year old James Sirius, three year old Albus Severus, and infant Lily Luna and the Godfather of 9 year old Ted Remus Lupin…children now cared for by Andromeda Black-Tonks.

The Savior of the Wizarding world…the Boy Who Lived; the Man Who Survived.

The Warrior Who Conquered Evil.

And now most call him completely cracked in the head.

But given the circumstances surrounding his Fall; the man couldn't help but wonder how Harry had managed to keep it together for so long, to understand what was happening to his mind, and seek out help before he could hurt someone.

The man knew Harry, while labeled insane, was truly the sanest of the men within the facility. Quite honestly if Harry hadn't come to them, they would have never recognized his insanity to be what it was.

A tap of his wand to the handle less door had it swinging open soundlessly, and the man walked through the threshold, shivering at the magicks of the walls acknowledging his passage

Huddled in a corner to the door's right sat the room's occupant, dark wild hair covering his face as he sat curled in a ball, holding a picture in his hand.

"Harry."

That shaggy mane jerked slightly, its owner uncurling as Harry tilted his head to the side. "Auror thirty." the man greeted calmly with a nod, and finally stood tall, head still bowed.

The man didn't bother correcting him that he was in fact and Unspeakable; Harry had given every Unspeakable that had visited him a name, even something as simple as that.

"Do you know what day it is?"

Harry turned slightly at the rather odd question, the lifted a hand, pressing it to the wall beside him. Magic shimmered as drawings appeared, making the man jerk slightly. "August third." Harry murmured to himself, before dragging a finger to a name edged into the wall. "Little James' birthday." Harry let his finger fall, and the images edged into the wall vanished, leaving the man shaken.

Magic of any kind was _impossible_ within these rooms. Not even he, an Unspeakable who worked here could use his wand for anything save magical recognition to open the doors!

"Ah, yes." the man managed to gasp. "Andromeda Tonks has sent you letters again, from your family." Harry lifted his hand, but the man didn't move. "You remember the payment for receiving outside gifts." Harry sighed, turning his back to the man as he wondered to the simple desk beside his bed.

"I do." he whispered. "Just like I know you bastards want information from me so I can get letters sent to my family." He settled into his seat with a sigh, leaning his chin upon his raised fist. "What do you want to know this time?"

The man leant back against the wall. "Well...Let's make this simple. I will give you the letters, let you send your replies out, and allow your children here, with Andromeda...if you finally explain what you believe caused your Fall."

Harry remained motionless for long moments, before he sat up fully, lifting his head to finally lock eyes with the man.

...If his eyes had still been there.

Harry suddenly let out a laugh, pulling shoving his hair from his face, revealing the stitched shut lids and sat back in his seat. "You drive a hard bargain." he intoned, his very voice filed with power he should have lost control of after his Fall.

"Fine then. You want to know what made me go insane last year? Ginny. Ginerva Weasley-Potter...she's the reason I went nuts, and yet the reason I didn't kill everything around me years ago." Harry sniggered again, and the man tensed as the magic surrounding him suddenly grew dark, heavy, the safety of the magic built within the very structure of the room somehow blocked as Harry Potter lent forward where he sat.

The man felt as if those once _**Avada Kedavra**_ eyes were locked on him...a stare that made it impossible to move.

"Let me tell you a story, Unspeakable Kent." the man jerked. _**How could he-!**_ "A story about a family who chewed a child up and spat a broken man out; a woman who used her very body to spin a trap...and four children left hanging over my head." Harry grinned darkly. "You want to know why I went insane? Fredrick Remus will never be born...I'll never get to hold my third son in my arms, all because that stupid manipulative _bitch_ and her whore of a daughter though they weren't getting what they 'deserved' from me."

Harry paused. "Ginny aborted my child after laying an ultimatum upon me I refused to accept…and when I felt the life within her, the magic of my child die…_that's_ when I Fell."

* * *

><p>102/11


End file.
